


We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Teen Crush, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: "I know it's late, I know you're wearyI know your plans don't include me"It only takes one night to change the course of someone's life, one night to make the impossible possible and to show us dreams are always within reach. Life wasn't made for settling and Sansa Stark is about to discover it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes fading away_

_._

She stares at her reflection on the bathroom mirror for a couple of seconds trying to guess if the signs on her face will give away the fact she spent her entire shower having a good cry, her mother surely will pester about what could have brought such an unwanted feeling in one of the happiest days for their family, and in truth, Sansa wouldn’t know what to answer for she isn’t quite sure why the gloominess seems to be a constant shadow for her in this particular day.

Her big brother is getting married, the only man besides her father whom she had dared to love is getting married and she should be ecstatic that he has found a good girl to share his life with, but as the wedding neared and her family started going crazy over it, it became harder to ignore the fact that she was a twenty-seven woman who has never had a boyfriend.

Yes, she had been kissed, yes there had been some fumbling and groping with a guy when she was in college and even a couple of failed dates. But to this day Sansa had yet to find a boy who would give her the desire to abandon her independence, to feel the need to share her time with someone who could understand all her quirkiness and her love for horror movies.

Sansa was aware she was a rarity among women her age; all of her friends were already engaged or well into long term relationships and kept pestering her about the fact that if she continued being so picky she would end up a spinster. _How is it possible you’re still a virgin at twenty-seven?_ _Are you frigid or something? Do you even like boys? How come you’re twenty-seven and never had a boyfriend?_ The questions tormented Sansa more than she liked to admit, she didn’t even know women could be virgin shamed until it started happening to her and it wasn’t even like she desired to hold onto her virginity, it just hadn’t happened and as the years went by she even started wondering if it ever will.

All of that had reached the boiling point the morning of her brother’s wedding after her grandmother had made a snarky comment about her younger sister Arya being the next one to be married, so Sansa had spent the last twenty-five minutes crying her eyes out under the hot spray of the shower.

But no matter how overwhelmed and jaded about everything she felt, today was Robb’s day and she wouldn’t let anything ruin it, so she was going to plant a wide smile on her face and pretend everything was all right in the world.

With a deep sigh and one last look at her reflection in the mirror, she opens the bathroom door and faces the chaos that waits for her at the other side.

_I've longed for love like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today_

_._

The bride and groom look completely blissful, if she were in a cartoon Sansa was sure she would be able to see heart eyes in her brother and his new wife as they sway in each other’s arms on the dance floor.

Robbie William’s melodic voice resonates in the wide ballroom as the newlyweds dance to the rhythm of “She’s the one” and the redheaded girl sitting alone with a glass of champagne in her hand feels her heartbreaking a little bit because a part of her always imagined herself dancing to that song in her wedding. 

Not that she would ever get married at the rate she was going.

She huffs and downs the rest of the bubbly liquid in her glass, she was a bit annoyed with herself if she was being honest; she had a good job, a family that loved her and a couple of really good friends, she didn’t want to be that woman that felt everything in her life was worthless because she didn’t have a man at her side or that a husband was all she needed to be happy but… sometimes she felt so alone.

“Some people might say you’re not a having a good time Sansa”

The voice that speaks to her startles her and it takes her a minute to erase the surprise in her face as she twists her neck to stare at the man who had taken a seat next to hers.

Jon Snow.

Her brother’s best friend and the boy she had crushed her entire high school years, the one boy who had managed to make butterflies flutter in her stomach and unfairly the one man she kept comparing every other she met during her life.

“I don’t know what gave you that impression," She says as she places her now empty glass on top of the table and gives him what she expects is a charming smile “I am having the best time of my life”

His lips widen in that flirty smile she remembers so well and she feels her stomach dropping at the sight of it. He still is the most handsome man she has ever seen, his hair is longer now and secured behind his head in the sexiest man bun and a thick beard now covers his once slick jaw but underneath all those changes he is still the boy who pulled at her ponytail whenever he visited and made jokes about her obsession with the Twilight movies.

“I don’t know why I don't believe you," He tells her as he leans back in his chair and extends one of his arms so it is now resting on the back of her chair “It must be the sad puppy look”

Sansa rolls her eyes and tries to fake nonchalance at his comment “I am just overcome with emotion” She says and moves her eyes away from him, the truth was Jon Snow makes her nervous to extreme, she spent half her teenage years babbling in front of him because she couldn’t string a coherent sentence in his presence.

She was sure he had caught that and the other million things that gave away her crush on him and probably spend all those years making fun of her silliness all the while having the time of his life with his stunning girlfriend Daenerys. 

Kenny Roger’s sweet soft voice makes her resurface from her bitterness and she feels her eyes brimming with tears as the first words of “We’ve got tonight” starts coming out of the speakers; this wasn’t because of her mood or the wedding, it was simply because she always cried whenever she listened to that song.

Sansa feels Jon’s position change next to her and seconds later she finds her small hand being engulfed by his bigger one “Come on sweetling, dance with me” Emotion clogs in her throat as she stares at him and sees the way his gentle eyes shine under the ballroom lights.

She nods her agreement and lets herself be sweep by him towards the dance floor, the lights had dimmed and all around them, couples started crowding the space but somehow it is as if she is alone with him in that exact moment.

“I’m glad you ditched the heels” He murmurs playfully in her ear “Either wise this would be very awkward for me” She releases a laugh at his joke and instinctively moves closer to him as one of his hands settles on her lower back.

“You look beautiful tonight Sansa”

She closes her eyes and drops her head into his neck, not allowing herself to think how much she will regret her behavior later. His arms around her tighten as they are swept away by the soft music, their bodies moving so in sync that it is as if they had been doing that for a long time.

Jon Snow had been Sansa Stark first real crush; it hadn't been love at first sight kind of crush but more of a growing affection, their family had started inviting him for Friday night dinners and board game night on Sundays, he became another member of the Stark household and with every day he spent with them Sansa felt her affection for him growing.

Jon was smart and kind, he was funny and handsome and always trying to help someone. He had the gift of making people comfortable in his presence and possessed a charm that was so uniquely his that she had been unable to find it in anyone else, she didn’t know if he was aware of the effect he had on everyone else but she sure that almost every person he met during his life was half-way in love with him.

She sure as hell had been, and though after she went away to college their paths rarely crossed he was always a constant thought in her life. She knew she had been nothing but a blip on the road of his life, Robb's ginger sister who he liked to tease but for Sansa, he had been the one man she could compare everyone else to, whenever she dated a new guy or someone asked for her number she always expected to feel the flutter in her belly that to this day only Jon Snow could evoke.

Sometimes she wondered if perhaps the lasting strength of her affection for him was conditioned by the fact that her feelings for him always remained platonic but right now as she danced with him to one of her favorite's song she couldn't help but think that no matter the circumstances she would never manage to feel for another person what Jon Snow was making her feel, and the thought scared her.

“You’ve always been beautiful…” He murmurs, his words getting lost in the accords of the music “…and kind and so very smart” Sansa feels a flare of hope growing in her chest and chastises herself for allowing it “I’ve always been half in love with you”

Her blue eyes widen as she moves her face so she can stare at him "What?" the word is stammered out of her mouth, her cheeks coloring at the weight of his gaze on her "It can't be possible"

Jon chuckles as one of his hand moves to cup her face "Why can't it? I know this is the last thing you expected tonight but I saw you sitting there by yourself, looking as beautiful as a princess and I couldn't stop myself, these words had been wanting to break free for so long and I thought today was appropriate since we are celebrating love"

She stares at him with her mouth wide open, unable to form a sentence as the weight of his words comes crashing down on her, she didn’t even realize they have stopped moving until she feels someone bumping her from behind.

“I’m sorry” She mumbles though she isn’t sure who she wants do direct her words, blue frightened eyes stare at the man in front of her for the split of a second before she dashes out of the dance floor, her emerald green dress floating behind her as she rushes to the door that leads towards the garden.

_I know it's late and I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Still here we are both of us lonely_

Sansa stops in front of the most beautiful rose bushes she had seen in her entire life, one of the things that had sealed the deal for her brother and his girlfriend about the location for their wedding were the beautiful gardens where she was currently in.

“Care to tell me why you decided to run?” The voice comes from behind her and it still seems incredible to her that it was that same voice the one who whispered those things to her minutes earlier

“What you’re saying can’t be true” She answers without turning around, her pale blue eyes fixed completely on the dark thorns that surround the rich redness of the roses in front of her.

“And why is that?” She feels his weight on her back, his breathing caressing the nape of her neck in a way that makes her feel hyper-aware of her own body "Why is it so hard to believe that I could feel something for you?"

Sansa releases a frustrated huff before deciding to turn around only to be face to face with him "Because I am nothing but your best friend's sister because you never gave as much as an indication that you had any feelings towards me…because I've been in love with you since I was a teenager!"

Dark chocolate eyes widen in surprise at her admission “You have?” He stammered as he takes off his hands towards his hair, disheveling it in the process "I had no idea"

Her nostrils flare as a surge of frustration goes through her and makes her shove at his chest with her small hands “How can you say that? It was obvious for everybody; didn’t you notice the complete mess I was whenever you were around?”

Jon shakes his head, disbelief still present in every faction of his face "How could I know Sansa? You rarely spoke to me, you left whenever I walked into the room, refused to make eye contact, most of the times I was sure you hated me" 

“That was because you made me nervous!”

“How was I supposed to realize that?”

An unexpected laugh tumbles out of her lips at the look of bewilderment on his face and the realization that they both had been so oblivious to the other’s feelings, Jon soon follows her bout of laughter, his body doubling over as he clutches his belly while the laughter pours out of him.

They laugh together for a couple of seconds before their eyes meet each other and the intensity in his stare becomes too much to stand “Why didn’t you say anything?” She asks softly as her eyes fix on the gold color of her toenails.

A disgruntled noise leaves his lips before she feels him moving towards her “You were Robb’s little sister, you were sixteen at the time, do you know much of a creep I felt?” She raises her eyes just in time to see a wince on his face “I know every predator sounds like this but you were so mature for your age, you knew about so many things and were the only whom I could have decent discussions regarding Hollywood golden age. I was smitten with you, but you were so young and then… you went to college and when you came back it was as if we’ve never met before”

She still remembers the resolution she made the first day she arrived on campus, she stood in front of the mirror of her dorm and vowed to be more open and social, to leave behind her silly crush on her brother’s best friend and embrace her new life.

But the truth was no even her best efforts could accomplish that; she made some good friends, learned a million interesting things, and lived thousands of great experiences but her high school crush remained present in her life, always an unwanted shadow wanting to break free.

Goosebumps broke across her skin under the heated intent of his gaze “I tried putting distance between… well my crush on you and everything else” She admitted “I didn’t want to be a silly little girl in love with an unattainable man anymore”

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_Let's make it last, let's find a way_

A half-smile breaks on his lips as he stares at her “We made a mess of things, right?” He asks as he raises his right hand towards her, a lock of her bright red hair is captured by skilled fingers, she feels her cheeks heating up at the intimate touch, so different from the mischievous fraternal way in which he used to pull on her ponytail.

“Yeah we did” The words leave her mouth in a breathless whisper, her blue eyes fixed on him as he moves even closer to her. His fingers abandon her lock of hair, his arms move until his hands are resting on her waist and pull her body towards his.

Sansa feels like she's floating, she can't feel anything else but the scorching touch of his hands, nothing exists at that moment but the two of them under the clear round moon.

“But here were are, finally on time” He whispers and he is so close now that his minty breath dances across her face “And tonight couldn’t be more perfect”

“No, it couldn’t” She admits with a half-smile as she allows her hands to wander the planes of his body, her fingers touch and discover the softness of his skin and the thickness of his hair before she settles them on the nape of his neck.

Sixteen-year-old Sansa squeals inside her and for a moment she fears this is nothing but a dream and almost waits for the alarm clock to wake her up any moment, but it never does, instead, she feels only the touch of his hand wandering towards her back, making their chests flush against each other.

"Let's find a way, Sansa, at last," The words dance across her lips before he leans down and joins them in a kiss, the kiss the red-haired girl had been waiting her entire life.

Sansa Stark doesn’t know what life has in store for her, doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring for her, and the man in whose arms she is currently in but for tonight she’ll let herself dream and be completely happy.

Tonight everything is possible.

_We've got tonight, babe_

_Why don't we stay?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos, English is not my birth language.


End file.
